Not another Teen Titans Musical!
by The Hellraiser
Summary: Raven thinks that she's lost it when she keeps hearing this mysterious music playing. But when she discovers BB's feelings for her, things get a little weird. Will she feel the same way? Major R&BB Some R
1. Default Chapter

A burst of blinding light had barely showed itself to the waking side of the earth as the brilliant sun was rising. The light covered the entire side of the earth, well almost everywhere. At the very base of the Titans Tower was a mysterious place that was lacking the sudden eruption of blinding light. This dark and mysterious place was known as Raven's room. The mysterious telepath was sitting in the center of her room in a crossed legged position uttering her three words as she meditated.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she repeated for the 4 thousandth time in her entire life span. She floated a meter stick into the surrounding air. Her eyelids opened in a flash as she realized that she hadn't had a cup of her daily herbal tea. Her legs unfolded from their Indian style position and hit the dark carpet with a very soft thud. She strolled towards her bedroom door and slid it open.  
  
The door opened with a creak. She immediately turned her attention to the door. "I need a new door," she said to herself while shaking her head. She resumed walking to the kitchen to get a cup of Earl Grey tea. She was only halfway down the hallway when the noise from the living room echoed off the walls and was carried through the rest of the tower. She entered the huge room to find Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over who won 007 Nightfire. Music started to play in the tower. Raven looked in every direction to find out where the music was coming from. The half human half robot hybrid and the shape shifter got up to face one another. Cyborg opened his mouth wide.  
  
Cy: No I won!  
  
BB: No I won!  
  
Cy: In the morning when the clouds haven't covered the sun  
  
Fighting Beast Boy I thought for sure that I was done  
  
But I was wrong! Oh so wrong!  
  
So wrong that I swore I saw Robin holding Star's thong  
  
BB: But you were too late to realize  
  
As late as you can visualize  
  
That I so beat your butt  
  
So I suggest that you leave and go buy yourself a mutt!  
  
Raven was startled by the two. Usually they didn't sing unless they were taking a 2 hour-long shower. It wasn't like them to sing at this hour in the morning. She made a movement that made both Cyborg and Beast Boy jump 10-feet in the air. "Oh, hey Raven," Beast Boy greeted as a sweat drop appeared.  
  
"Why were you singing about who won a stupid videogame?"  
  
"What! We weren't singing about anything," he replied as his green face was suddenly replaced with the color red. Cyborg nudged him in the side. "Ow," was his reaction to the nudge. He placed a hand on his side and started rubbing it. Raven arched a brow.  
  
"Well uhhhhhhh because."  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
She resumed walking to her destination. She opened the kitchen door and set the teapot on the stove. With a twist of a button the stove started up. Raven opened the cupboard to get a teabag and some fake sugar. As soon as she grabbed the teabag and fake sugar Starfire came strolling right in with Robin, hand in hand. Once again the mysterious music played. Raven began to think if her mind was playing tricks or if it was just some kind of hallucination that she was suffering from.  
  
Starfire: You're the kind of friend who bends when I'm broken but could never end  
  
You took my heart and put it back together again  
  
I've been wasting time with blue disguise but now it's over  
  
Let me tell ya why I'm through  
  
I've got someone new who's just like you  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
It's automatic I'm sure of it  
  
No lie, so don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you  
  
But you're it  
  
You're the ultimate you  
  
You're the kind of guy whose hands in mine sends shivers up and down the spine  
  
You took my heart and put it back together again  
  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
  
But now it's my turn  
  
Bend right in front of me  
  
Everything I need why didn't I see?  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
It's automatic I'm sure of it  
  
No lie, so don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you  
  
But you're it  
  
You're the ultimate you!  
  
Raven shook her head, eyes wide in amazement. 'This is no hallucination. I think I'm gonna lie down for a while,' she thought to herself and quickly grabbed her cup of tea as Robin and Starfire began rubbing lips. She looked back at the couple. The color drained out of her face, making her look like a white ghost. She felt a twinge of jealousy. Not because of Star kissing Robin, but because, for some strange reason, she wanted to do the same. But to whom? She brushed that thought away. 'I think I'm gonna be sick,' and with that thought, she disappeared out of the kitchen with her steaming cup of Earl Grey tea.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed short, but the next chapter will be much longer than this one. Anyways, hope you like! ^^ Please R&R! They help me build my self - confidence. 


	2. The love bug

Raven had to take a step backwards to avoid colliding with Beast Boy. He stood before her, panting for breath. Sweat poured down his face as he inhaled for more breath. He looked at her, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and spoke all in one little breath.  
  
"Weweresingingaboutwhowonthevideogame."  
  
Raven raised a brow. She hardly understood what he had just said.  
  
"Ummm...I noticed."  
  
"Oh," he said, his cheeks turning a very deep red. Cyborg eyed his green buddy suspiciously. He knew something was going on between them otherwise Beast Boy wouldn't have blushed twice in one morning. Cyborg smiled as he figured out what was going on and left the two alone. Beast Boy placed a gloved hand on the back of his sweaty neck.  
  
She took a sip of her herbal tea as she waited for him to say something. Beast Boy finally discovered that he had a voice.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"I-I wanted to show ya somethin'."  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the couch. All of the sudden the music started up again. 'Where is that coming from?' Raven asked herself while Beast Boy cleared his throat.  
  
BB: I'm tuggin' at my hair I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet My cheeks are turning red I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down...on one knee Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away These things I'll never say  
  
It don't do me any good It's just a waste of time What use is it to you what's on my mind? If it ain't coming out We're not going anywhere So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it yeah!  
  
If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down...on one knee Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away These things I'll never say  
  
What's wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away I stutter, I stumble like I've got nothing to say I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it Yeah!  
  
If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down...on one knee Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away These things I'll never say These things I'll never say  
  
Raven's face was twisted into an expression of amazement. She stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Wow."  
"So what'd ya think?" he asked, hands clasped together allowing him to twiddle his thumbs. "W-well," she began, her insides churning, lurching, and writhing. He swallowed hard. "I-I've gotta go," she finished as she felt her face burning up and dashed quickly out of sight. Beast Boy inhaled and sighed.  
  
'I...never thought he felt that way. He does care for me. Oh man do I feel uncomfortable right now,' she thought as soon as she was out of everybody's sight. Her chest was heaving and her heart was pounding faster than it had 2 minutes ago. She felt this sensation of joy consume her abdomen.  
  
A pair of catlike eyes and a wide smile appeared to look at her just as she passed a corner. A pink and purple striped cattail tapped her shoulder and she turned. A pink and purple striped cat with a wide smile floated in front of her. Its beady yellow eyes were fixed upon her. She raised a brow.  
  
The cat chuckled. "Heh heh. You're wondering who I am, right?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well let me introduce myself."  
  
Music echoed through the halls.  
  
Cat: I'm the Cheshire Cat! I'm the Cheshire Cat! People think I'm a rat Because I'm fat I walk into your dreams and mind To see what thoughts you've left behind I always smile Because it helps me think awhile I never put on a frown For fear that I'll turn brown I appear here and there like a bat For I'm the smiling Cheshire Cat!  
  
The Cheshire Cat took off his head and placed it in his right hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to help you."  
  
"Help me with what?"  
  
"With your problem. Let's get started."  
  
He clapped his hands and a bed and chair appeared. A clipboard was placed in Raven's hands. The Cheshire Cat lied down on the bed. He folded his hands on the back of his head.  
  
"Well, it all started when..."  
  
"Isn't this supposed to be vise-versa?"  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Raven placed the clipboard in his hands while she walked over to the bed. He sat down and started to interrogate her. "So, when did you receive this feeling?" he asked, his pencil racing across the clipboard.  
  
"15 minutes ago."  
  
"And it started after Nature Boy sang to you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I see..."  
  
From where Raven was laying it looked like he was writing down every word she said, but, to tell ya the truth, he wasn't. He was sketching a portrait of Michael Jackson.  
  
"Well, what's the problem?"  
  
The Cheshire Cat snapped out of his trance and flipped the page. His pencil raced across the clipboard faster than ever. "You've got the bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad ,bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, BAD case of love," he answered, showing her his sketch of her and Beast Boy kissing. Raven's face turned pale. His clipboard became enveloped in a black glow and exploded into smithereens.  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I think I'll do some more meditation."  
  
"Okay. If you need me, just give me a call. Here's my credit card."  
  
He handed her a wooden credit card and disappeared. She examined it and threw it into the nearest trashcan. She strolled into her dark room, sat in a cross-legged position, and chanted her three words. But thoughts were creating a traffic jam inside her mind so she couldn't meditate. 'I'm in LOVE! Oh crap, crap, crap this isn't good,' she thought.  
  
Everything in her room soon became enveloped in a black glow and crashed into the steel walls, ceiling, and other objects. Objects started to create a whirlwind 10 feet above her head as thoughts of Beast Boy made their way into her already filled mind. "Must...stop...thinking...about...Beast Boy," she repeated to herself. As though she were giving a command, the thoughts suddenly vanished without a trace.  
  
The button on her cloak started blinking. Red. Black. Red. Black. "Oh no," she said as she opened her door and disappeared into the surrounding darkness. 


	3. Breaking and Entering

Blast! The sound echoed through the halls of Gotham City's jailhouse. A section of the concrete wall was blasted into a circular shape. The cloud of light brown dust finally cleared and only a shadow of a tall man could be seen. The shadow twirled his bo-stick in his fingers and took a step in.  
  
His one eye seemed to swim around the entire section of the joint. Footsteps could be heard throughout the entire place.  
  
"There he is!"  
  
An officer with heavy armor and a laser stepped out of the shadows and towards the stranger. The stranger narrowed his eye and got his bo-stick ready as the officer aimed his laser at him. There was a blast and a swish. The stranger lunged at the cop; his metal stick raised, and with one blow knocked the officer off his feet. The officer's body was mangled and extremely bloody.  
  
The stranger turned around and resumed walking toward his destination. A clanging could be heard throughout the entire hall. Jinx was banging a metal mug against the rusty cell doors. Mammoth was sitting on the bed playing an electric guitar while Gizmo was singing in his most pleasant tone possible:  
  
On the day I was born  
  
The nurses all gathered 'round  
  
And they stared in wide wonder  
  
At the joy they had found  
  
The head nurse spoke up  
  
Said to leave this one alone  
  
She could tell right away  
  
That I was bad to the bone  
  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
  
Bad to the bone  
  
Bad to the bone  
  
Jinx rolled her eyes, dropped the mug, and turned toward Gizmo. Mammoth stopped plucking the guitar strings. "Will you just SHUT UP!" she exclaimed, her arms waving around as if trying to get rid of the aroma in the old cell. Gizmo's mouth turned into a frown and his puny eyebrows lowered.  
  
He projected a fearful growl and lunged on his evil comrade. Everything seemed to happen in a flash to Jinx. She was standing in front of the bars, both feet planted onto the ground, and the next thing she knew, she was shoved onto her back. Gizmo narrowed his beady black eyes and began throwing punches right in her face.  
  
Mammoth dropped his electric guitar and widened his eyes for he had just seen something unusual. Slade had broke down the bar doors with his one and only bo-stick. He stumbled into the cell. Slade scrambled to his feet and began sweeping the dust off of his costume.  
  
He turned his attention to the three, his body swaying back and forth. He spread his arms out and shouted, "Have no fear! Daddy's here!" Jinx and Gizmo put their fighting to a halt. Slade grabbed the three of them and embraced them in a really tight hug. There was a cracking sound. "Oh my spleen!" Gizmo exclaimed while gritting his teeth.  
  
"Spine, not spleen you idiot!"  
  
"Well since I can't tell my spine from my spleen maybe I should..."  
  
Slade looked at the two.  
  
"No need to argue friends! There will be no peace amongst us if you two keep arguing."  
  
Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo exchanged surprised looks. "I think he's on one of his drinking sprees," Mammoth said, scratching his head. Jinx and Gizmo nodded in agreement.  
  
There was a crack, a boom, and the sound of dust.  
  
"Titans Go!"  
  
Five dark figures rushed out at the four villains. Slade released his henchmen and took out his bo-stick. Robin followed suit. Balls of pinkish sparks flew everywhere. Raven's eyes turned white. Just as she was about to chant her three magic words, Beast Boy flew right past her. She put down her arms and stared after him. The lights of the joint flickered on and off.  
  
Jinx saw her chance and seized it. A pink blast erupted from her hands and flew towards the daydreaming Raven. Beast Boy saw the pink ball and immediately flew to her protection. He transformed into his regular form and shoved her out of the spark's way. They both crashed into a wall. He rubbed his head and quickly checked to see if his female teammate was okay.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
  
"Just as soon as I sweep this dust out of my hair I should be okay."  
  
Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Slade stopped fighting and started chanting.  
  
"Raven and Beast Boy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g First comes love, then comes marriage..."  
  
Raven could feel her blood boiling and her heart burning up. Her pale hands immediately turned black and her eyebrows formed into a scowl. The trashcans in the jailhouse grew black and struck the three so hard that they fell unconscious.  
  
Robin strolled up to her and said, "Nice work." He then walked over to the four villains and placed them in a cell. Beast Boy scrambled to his feet.  
  
"That was some awesome power you gave them."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
He placed his hand on the back of his green neck as he blushed.  
  
"Thanks for saving me."  
  
"Oh. You're welcome."  
  
They walked out of the joint side by side. 


End file.
